Buenas noches
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Tenten se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, apagó la lampara de la mesita a lado de su cabecera y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. ―Buenas noches, Temari―. ―B-Buenas noches, Tenten….―.


_"La mirada puede responder hasta las cosas que aún no has preguntado."_

 **Buenas noches.|**

Temari recostó, no sin un poco de dificultad, a Tenten en su cama. La castaña irradiaba felicidad… y alcohol. Bien, puede… pero sólo pueeede que se hayan pasado de copas, unas quince no eran nada, o tal vez sí, la verdad es que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas se habían tomado después de la media noche.

La verdad es que no recordaba ni cómo habían llegado a su departamento, tal vez tuviera algo que ver Shikamaru, le preguntaría más tarde. La rubia notó que su compañera se quejaba débilmente.

―Por amor a Zeus, Tenten… Duérmete de una puta vez―.

―¿Lo viste? ― La voz de su mejor amiga sonó animada, a pesar de que arrastraba las palabras.

―Sí, sí, sentado al fondo con camisa blanca, pantalón entubado, su cabello café se lo había recogido en una coleta que curiosamente no lo hacía ver femenino si no que destacaba sus rasgos masculinos, la mirada seria todo el tiempo y a veces una mueca de fastidio cuando se le acercaba alguna chica….― Sí, Neji Hyuga. El tipo con el que su mejor amiga tenía un amor/obsesión desde hacia meses, eran amigos, si es que se podía llamar así a los saludos ocasionales que le dedicaba el castaño cuando la encontraba _casualmente_ en los pasillos de la universidad. Ella decía que era amor a primera vista, a pesar de que cuando lo vio por primera vez aun andaba con Sasuke, luego éste la engaño con Sakura y meh, todo un embrollo. El punto es que él le ayudó de cierta manera a superarlo, sí… sólo con saludos, y desde ahí… bueno, regresamos al punto inicial. Y yo, como buena amiga que soy estoy aquí pagando los platos rotos… o el corazón, como le quieran llamar.

―Siendo sincera, Ten… no entiendo como te pudiste fijar en semejante hombre…

―Exclamo la que está enamorada del genio que es un vago, el cual cabe recalcar es dos años menor ― canturreó Tenten sofocada por la almohada.

―¿Perdón? ―

―Nada, continua con tu critica sobre mi vida sentimental actual ― Habló Tenten haciéndose entender ahora..

―Pues mira, es guapo, apuesto, inteligente, tiene un muuuy buen cuerpo, pertenece al cuadro de honor, es de dinero, es elegante….pero es más frío y distante que un cubo de hielo en la Antártida, ¡LA ANTÁRTIDA! ― Temari subió sus manos cubriendo su rostro dramatizando lo que acababa de decir. ―Y si te he de ser sincera… no vi que en ningún momento dirigiera su mirada hacía ti. ― Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó maternalmente, no quería verla sufrir por otro idiota.

Tenten se alzó y termino recargándose en sus antebrazos, volteó a ver a Temari desde arriba y la abrazo fuertemente, sabía que se preocupaba por ella, y por sus elecciones, pero si tan sólo ella supiera que no sólo eran saludos ocasionales en el pasillo.

―Puede que esté borracha… bueno sí, lo estoy. Pero no imagino ni me invento cosas―.

―Lo sé, pero…―CHSST. Cuando entramos. Al ir por la primera bebida. La primera canción. El abrazo con Hinata. La segunda bebida. 10:30 al ir al tocador. El baile con Kankuro. La tercera bebida. Al sentarme con Ino. Cuando saludé a Kiba. Al encontrarme con Sasuke. Al correr por otra bebida. Cuando retoqué el maquillaje. Al sonar la canción lenta. Sentada en la barra a punto de quitarme los tacones. Bailando sin tacones. Aquel baile sexy que intentamos y terminamos riéndonos. Al salir borrachas y riéndonos. Todas, en cada una de ellas me volteó a ver. Yo lo sé, él lo sabe, probablemente los moretones de Kankuro lo saben y ahora tú lo sabes―.

Tenten se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, apagó la lampara de la mesita a lado de su cabecera y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Buenas noches, Temari―.

―B-Buenas noches, Tenten….―.

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**

 **Basada en hechos reales.**

Bueeeeeno, ¿Cómo les ha ido éstas vacaciones? Yo feliz... bueno, no tanto ya que sigo trabajando ; x ; Pero como leyeron acá arriba, sí, está basado en hechos reales, sólo que sin la borrachera... Fui a una "fiesta" y el susodicho -el cual cabe resaltar que él dos años menor que yo, como Temari y Shikamaru yay(?- estaba ahí, yo ahhh, todo un caos...El punto es que sí, no pasamos de esas miradas. Y sí sucedieron casssi tal cual lo describo, cuando entre, cuando lo ví, al saludar a todos, al servirme una bebida y cada que me paraba por algo, al bailar, cuando abracé a su tía, al bailar... Y tristemente no pasó de miradas, porque a) él tiene novia, yo lo sé, él lo sabe y aún así... bueno. Ah, y b) porque soy muy tímida y penosa JAJAJAJAJA -se va a llorar al rincón-.(?

En éstos días espero subir el ShikaTema de Navidad que ya está en proceso YAY * - *

Sin más que decir, bonitas fechas a todxs.


End file.
